trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Linton Village FC
Linton Village FC is a small football club based in Cambridgeshire. The village is a strong supporter of their stadium which dominates the skyline. Pre Season 18 Linton Village was initially formed in season 16. However due to board conflicts the club went through a number of managerial changes that caused the team to have bad two seasons. Season 18 Season 18 started badly and by the 15th game in the league the club where lying in 16th position with just one win to their name. Then came in local footballing coach Steven Thompson, who quickly turned the fortunes of the club round. He began at home and expanded the club's facilities making it look more like a professional club than a third rate Sunday league squad. He then looked at his squad and noticed a few things that needed to be changed. He quickly too a large fortune given to him by the new CEO to buy in some players. Some were failures, some were pure stars. In the first game in charge Steven Thompson forced a win and the run continued. In the remaining 19 games Steven Thompson only lost 2 games and drew 4. This made him a local hero and he vowed to stay with the team. Notable inclusions in the squad, was that of Archie Noble from Bones FC and Antonio Fernandez from Anotto. Both which got the club records for goals scored and goal assists despite playing only half of the games in the league. Season 19 Season 19 was a tough challenge, being promoted to the 6th division was a high point for the club, however Steven Thompson was not that confident his team had the right players in the squad and went to the market yet again. Simon Llewellyn was a youngster signed from WHSB FC for 22 million and two defenders were brought in to strengthen the depth of the squad. Some players also left the squad in order to make room for new arrivals. So far the team has struggled with goal scoring but has one of the best records for defence in the league, partly in thanks to Steven Thompson's belief that defence is best stepping stone for building an attack well. Current Squad A list of the current squad. Those with (Y) on them are youth products in training and those with (F) are foriegn players. #B Sladen GK #A Chatree DR (F) #A Fernandez DLC (Y) (F) #A Seymour MR #E Davis DC #C Reese DC (F) #R Abbot DL #P Ramsden OMC #A Noble FC #Williams FC (Y) #S. Llewellyn ML #L. Marconato DR / DMR (F) #G Wick GK #D Orchad OMC #L Turnbull DMC #M White ML #A Costello DC (F) #B. Żbik MR (Y)(F) #C London DCR (Y) #S Parry OMC / FC #S Gallaghar DMC #M Todd MLR #P Ross DMC #M Shaw OMC / FC (Y) #B Lennon GK #D Dee DLC (Y) #C Beckwith OMLC (Y) #T Webber DMC (Y) #S Addison DM / MC (Y) #S. O'Sullivan OMC/FC (Y)(F) #T. Essen DL/DML (F) #S. Neyizhborshch GK (F) Stadium The Main Street Stadium is situated in the centre of the little village. Currently it has a capacity of 11,000 and good quality match facilities. Its training and youth development is in line with most clubs of Linton's status, however there are big plans to expand. Notably, Shaw, Dee, Beckwith, Webber and Addison are all products of Linton's youth system. Steven Thompson has specifically shown an interest in developing a team with a large proportion of it being home grown. Honours Division Seven Runners Up (S18) Awards In season 18, Linton Village FC manager was given the award for Best Young Manager of the Season.